Ten Year Reunion
by Omare Alloy
Summary: Ten years after the show, Courtney finds herself going to a reunion in which she didn't want to go. One Shot! DxC, BxG, implied GxT


After reading tons of fanfics, I've decided to finally make one. First time ever trying to make, so criticism is greatly appreciated. Tell me what I need to improve!

I love "Total Drama Island" and Courtney and Duncan are my favorite couple. I'm not to sure if this is Duncan and Court though. I made it more about Courtney.

This is a one shot. So I won't do a sequel to this.

**Warning: Rated T for swears.**

________________________________________________________________________

"_Fellow Camper, you are invited for the __10 Year Reunion__ of the show "Total Drama Island". You are must come, and if you do not we have the rights to sue and press charges. All in the contract. Also, this reunion is going to be held in the beautiful island of W__awanakwa. Be there at 7 o'clock eastern time on the 22__nd__ of January. Scratch that, be ready at 6, and one of the interns will pick you up._

_Sincerely, Chris MaClean"_

I reread the letter five times already, but the sense of shock hasn't worn off yet. Of all the times they had to hold a stupid reunion. I had to plan the biggest wedding I ever been assigned to, and also the bride kept complaining about the flowers. I would have declined the offer to go to the 'gathering' but Chris always has away to get what he wants. I was Courtney Hadley, and I would not break a rule. Stupid Ratings! Stupid Reality TV Show! Stupid me.

Now that letter is why I'm stuck on this terrible boat that looked like a 70s train wreck. Remember Courtney, happy face. No one is going to make you miserable. Over the years, I learned that being plain isn't great, so I grew my hair out, highlighted it, and got straight bangs. My sense of style also has got some more color in it.

While almost hitting my head on the crate I'm sitting on, I was reminding where I'm going to. The dreaded camp. I didn't stay in touch with anyone from the island. I wanted to with some people, but decided against it. I just don't want to be reminded of the things that happened there.

I'm slightly nervous about going to Camp Wawanakwa. People wouldn't expect the uptight bossy _loser_ to come off the disgusting boat wearing a cocktail color block bubble dress with black pumps. They would expect me in some khakis and dress shirt. They probably thought all I wanted to do was boss them around and order them.

At age 26, I lost a chunk of the confidence I had when I was 16. I went through a lot in ten years. Divorce, death, bills, debt, bankruptcy, you name it and I went through it. I'm literally shaking with nervousness. I don't want to be laughed at, I don't want to be called names, all I want is for people to accept me.

I slap myself. I didn't even do most of the things I blame myself for. Okay, maybe I did beat up Harold, maybe I did scream at DJ when he was scared, and maybe I did leave Duncan alone in the beach, but I wasn't that bad was I?

Duncan. I practically laugh at the mention of the name. He dumped me for Heather. Slimy bastard. But, I'm over him. I think. I mean I am, but I'm not. Ugh, I confuse myself sometimes.

The sound of a horn scatters my thoughts, and I look to see the captain which I think is Chef Hatchet, not completely sure shoeing me away from his vessel. I shrug, and walk off. I literally feel my jaw dropping at the sight in front of me. I have to hold my face from falling apart. I mean the sight is gorgeous. Chris really outdid himself.

There are blue and white candles lit all over the floor leading to the Mess Hall and the cabins. The beach appeared to be cleaned up, and there were swans in the lake! Swans! I smile and mentally put a sticky note on my internal agenda to thank Chris later. With this absolutely amazing sight in front of you who couldn't get happy off that?

While following the candles, I see someone holding a clipboard. The person obviously spots me too, and signals for me to go to where he is. With quick steps, I was there in no time, and I pat myself on the back when I see how hot the guy is. I mean he's drop dead gorgeous!

The sound of his voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Could you repeat that?"

I see him physically and mentally sigh, "What is you name, Miss?"

"Oh, um...Its Courtney. Courtney Hadley." I say with a little hesitation. What if I'm not on the list? What if they forgot about the retired C.I.T.?

He checks his list and nods. "Yes, Yes. Miss Hadley please follow me. You are the last one here."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess." I added meekly. Last one here. Just great. Now everyone can see me enter the stupid fancy party. How I would kill to be in footie pajamas with bunnies on them and to be watching Tom and Jerry. I follow Mister Hottie to the Mess Hall where I can see lights and hear music playing.

He points to the door, and with a sigh a begrudgingly open the doors. I hold my breath while I walk in catching the stares of many of my former cast mates. I could even hear a few catcalls. I muster enough courage to walk into the hall and examine how much it has changed. It looked _formal. _

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see who it is. I smile, its just "The Crew" as I called them. LeShawna, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette. I manage to say a 'Hey' before I'm clobbered by all of them. I laugh and hug them all back.

LeShawna being the first to speak said, "Hey! Home girl, I haven't seen you in years. And you have changed girl. Not that same C.I.T. from ten years ago."

I give her a comical glare, and before I can respond, Bridgette practically yells, "Courtney! You changed so much, and why didn't you answer any of my calls. I missed you."

"Yeah, Bra. You don't look like you from 10 years ago."

"Yeah, Court. You look way different. You look like a model. Maybe I can draw you sometime?"

"Maybe I can write a song about you?" Trent jokingly says.

"Thanks, guys. And I've missed you all so much! I would of called, but I had college and jobs. And a few problems." With that I shrug and add, "But, now I'm a wedding planner, and let me tell you my current client is a major pain in the ass."

Bridgette and Geoff perk up at the mention of me being a wedding planner, so I might have a suspicion that they are engaged.

"You're a wedding planner? Geoff and I have been looking everywhere for one of those. Well, Court cause you're here I want to tell you that I'm engaged." Bingo. Right on the mark. "And can I talk to you later about the wedding planner thing?"

I give her a warm smile, "Yeah, but now all we got to do is party!" With that "The Crew" threw up their hands and Woo Hooed. I laughed and totally forgot about my nervousness earlier. I then walked up to Gwen and started doing some catching up with her. "Gwen, you look different too. The brown hair looks really good, and I love the dress."

"Yeah, I sort of grew out of the goth phase. After I met Trent I don't know I just started feeling different. We had a kid when we were 20. His name is Christopher. And, I like your dress too. It fits you."

"Thanks, and congrats on the kid." I smiled and continued, "So, what do you do?"

"I'm an artist. Just like I always wanted to be. I got a scholarship after high school. I hear you're a wedding planner. Must be tough with all those bridezillas."

We both started cracking up, and with a few deep breathes I said, "Yeah. Once I was out of college that's just what I wanted to do. And, I know. I have this client right now that's freaking out about flowers. I mean come on _flowers."_

We then heard Trent calling Gwen's name, and I told her to go. With an apologetic smile she waved and was off. I sighed and turned around to none other than Chris. I looked at him for a second, and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Nu uh, Miss C.I.T. I got to talk to you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended he wasn't there. For a second I thought it worked, but then I heard the tapping of his feet. I opened my eyes again, and responded with an irritated, "What?"

"We're having a couples dance, and you are going dance. Its all in the contract, so no suing."

"But, I'm single. I'm with no one! You can't make me do this!" No! My plans were ruined. I didn't want to dance with anyone. Why was he going to make me dance? I wasn't that important in TDI. Come on I didn't even make it to the top 10.

"Oh, yes I can. And this is a TDI couple dance. That means you'll be dancing with Duncan. And you have to, and it doesn't matter if you two aren't together."

Oh my god. Duncan. I have to dance with Duncan. I know I'm over him, I'm pretty sure I'm over him. Its just I don't want to dance, and dancing with him is just so much worse! "You're not serious."

"Yeah, I am. You're gonna so just relax and dance." And with that he left. I blew on my bangs and sighed with irritation. This can't be happening to me! I walked over to the refreshment table, and took a beer. I chugged down the whole thing before I saw _him _walk over to grab one.

He leaned on the table studying every single move I made. "So princess, has a dark side? Never saw you as the beer kind of person." He took a sip, and continued to gaze at me.

I scoffed and side glanced at him, "I'm thirsty, and I'm just pissed right now."

"Yeah, cause you got to dance with me. I know." He then looked down and quietly said, "Hey Court. I'm sorry for what I did."

I stared at him. I was speechless. Here he was apologizing to me! I thought I would never see the day. I gulped, "Duncan," I whispered now, "I forgave you a long time ago." I smiled and faced him, "But thanks. I…I just really needed to hear that."

He was about to respond, but then Chris started to speak into his extremely large microphone. "Campers!"

"Ex-Campers!" Someone shouted.

Chris ignored the comment and continued, "We will now have our TDI Couples Dance. Dancers please report to the dancing pad."

Duncan seemed to regain his smirk, "Seems that our cue, princess." He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance pad, as Chris called it. The DJ was playing a slow song, so Duncan wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We gently swayed to the beat for the first song. By the second song, I looked into his eyes, and whispered, "Duncan, I know you said you were sorry. Its just…" I paused for a second trying to gain courage to say the next part, "Why'd you leave me? Was I that awful? Was I that selfish? Was I ugly?"

He leaned in and suddenly kissed me. I was surprised, but then I just kissed him back like the whole world depended on it. He smirked at me, and said, "That was to shut you up and I did it cause I wanted to. Courtney," He had a very serious face on, "I never meant to leave you. It was…I was just stupid and young. You weren't there, but Heather was. You were never ugly, you are hands down the fucking hottest girl I have ever seen." With that comment I blushed, "Maybe you were a little selfish, but I don't care. And, I didn't care back then"

He kissed me again, and I physically and mentally melted. "Duncan.." was all I could muster. God, am I pathetic. He smirked once more, and continued to sway with me with the beat of the music. After the third song. It stopped. I was disappointed, and began to pout. Duncan saw this, and whispered in my ear, "There's always a next time, princess." He kissed me once more and went off to talk to Geoff.

I was blushing like crazy and went over to where Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna were. They all smiled at me, and told me to spill. After an intense debate. I told them the whole thing, and they went wild. Literally.

Another dissapointment of the night is when it ended. I didn't want to leave. I was having so much fun. I had to laugh at myself at that point. Extreme Irony there. I sighed and gave my phone number to Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna. I said my cheery goodbyes, and headed off looking for _my _Juvenile Delinquent . I spotted him drinking another beer at the refreshment table. I smiled and tip toed my way over to him. I poked him in the back, and handed him a pink slip of paper with my phone number on it. I smirked and teasingly said, "Call me."

________________________________________________________________________

WaaaaLaaaa! I'm finished. I'm not happy with the ending though. It was ok, but not great. Criticism is greatly appreciated! Review if you want! Also, I need someone to help me with my new community. So PM me if you want to help!


End file.
